The Apprentice
by Misty121416
Summary: I never thought I would meet someone who was quieter than I. And then I met Ookami. There was something about her… Something that made me want to break her shell away. WizardxOC oneshot.


**Summary : I never thought I would meet someone who was quieter than I. And then I met Ookami. There was something about her… Something that made me want to break her shell away.**

**Disclaimer : I will, unfortunately, never own Harvest Moon or its character in any way. Also, Ookami belongs to OoKamiShii from TinierMe, who requested this oneshot.**

.

.

.

"W-wizard?" Ookami said softly, her hands wrapped around two mugs of coffee. "I made you some coffee… I, uh, I know you drink it often…"

I tore my eyes away from my telescope, and after a moment of looking at the girl, I gave a small nod, and a smile. "Thank you…" I said, watching as she walked up the steps to bring me the hot liquid that I really required at the moment. Ookami Takashii is my "helper" right now, and she's the one who stays up late every night to help me with me research of a fascinating topic; the stars. She came to Harmonica Town about four months ago, having traveled from a far off land by the name "Forget-Me-Not Valley". Apparently, she had decided it was time to see the world, thus ending up here, but when she heard about a fortune teller, what most people think of me as, she couldn't help but come and talk to me. I don't know what I said or did, but she asked if she could stay here, with me, and help me out. Of course I agreed; it seemed like I had no choice in the matter, which perhaps I didn't; after all, fate has a very set course, and usually isn't too pleased with letting one change it.

The girl handed the mug to me, a shy smile on her lips as I took it, before she sat beside me. "So what are you studying tonight?" she asked in the quiet voice I had grown so accustomed to.

Looking at the telescope, I smiled, moving my stool over and motioning her to come over. "Come see… For yourself…" I watched the girl blush slightly before standing and walking over to the telescope, leaning over so she could see through the eye piece. I found myself staring at her dark blue hair, and the way her single red eye was closed while her other eye of green peered to look at the stars. Noting I was staring, I hurriedly shifted my attention away, feeling my cheeks grow warmer.

Leaning back in my chair, I took a sip of the coffee, thankful for the heated and bitter liquid I had grown to love so much over the last few centuries. Looking over at Ookami once more, I began thinking about how I still found it utterly amazing that there was actually someone in this world who was quieter and more self-spoken than I, and for some reason while I was thinking about the small trait about her, I got a sudden urge to get her to open up. To me, at least.

"…ard?"

"Humm?" I asked, bringing myself back to reality to find Ookami looking at me in an expectant manner. Blushing, I started stuttering and allowing explanations that made no sense what so ever pour from my lips, making the girl look at me a moment longer before erupting into a soft laugh. I let my words down, my face heated like crazy as I looked away, willing the blush to disperse. Really, who ever invented blushing? It was such a nuisance to humanity…

"I was asked when you were planning on going to bed tonight, Wizard. I wanted to remind you not to stay up too late considering tomorrow is the summer festival." Humm. I couldn't recall a time when the girl spoke that much all at once. Odd, considering most would think the exact same thing about me if I had spoken more than a sentence without pausing. Realizing she was waiting for an answer, I cleared my throat and stared at the sky a few moments longer before pushing myself off of my chair. Smiling, I held out my elbow in a gentlemanly manner, "I'll head in now, I guess. Milady, do you need me… To walk you… To your room?" Of course, it's not like it was very far; Ookami actually lived with me, considering she found it so difficult to sneak into the inn at the wee hours without waking everyone.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips before she gingerly slid her hand into the crook of my elbow. "I would like that," she replied, allowing me to put my hand upon hers and lead her down the stair case to the main floor of my home. On the last few steps, I snuck a glance over to see Ookami looking at me; my lips more specifically. Of course, considering we were looking at each other, it isn't surprising we weren't focusing on the stairs, and winded up tripping up and getting into a tangled mess on the floor, as cliché as it may sound.

Finally getting out limbs untangled from each other, I found myself on the floor above Ookami, staring into her mis-matched emerald and ruby eyes. We looked at each other like that for a few minutes, neither of us daring to look away or make a sound to interrupt the silence, despite our pounding heartbeats. Finally, my face flushed, I slipped my hand under the back of her head at the same moment she slid her arms around my neck, and it took forever for our lips to meet in a kiss; it was only a light brush of lips at first, but a kiss none the less.

Sitting up, I held her in my arms, settling her in my lap, taking her chin so she was looking at me before pressing my lips to hers once more, my heart pounding a thousand beats a minute. After just sitting there and kissing her, I pulled back, despite wanting to kiss her more, much, much more. "Milady, we still haven't arrived at your room," I said with a small chuckle.

Ookami also laughed, but didn't make a move to change her position. Just as I was about to move her and bring her to her sleeping chambers, she took a fist full of my sandy-blond hair, crashing her mouth against mine. I felt the sparks between us that were dull to our previous kisses in comparison. We sat there without a word, in a realm out of this world, but eventually, we both needed to breathe once more. "Ookami, we have plenty of time ahead of us… To kiss, and the like… So why don't we head to bed for now? I'm getting… Mighty tired now."

"Mmm. Fine. But sleep is so dull compared to kissing," she said with a laugh, standing and holding her hands out towards me. Taking them, I hoisted myself up, allowing her to lead me to her room. She opened the door to her room, but before closing the door, she turned, stood on the tips of her toes and pecked my lips. "Goodnight Wizard."

"Goodnight Ookami," I replied with a smile and nod.

Ookami was the only person of this world more quiet and self-spoken than I. But she was also the most fascinating.

**A/n:**** HAHAHA! Ahhhh, this sucked compared to my usual writing Dx I guess I'm not cut out for one shots like this, huh? XD Ah well, I also didn't really have a storyline in mind, and I was writing this as I went, soooooo yeah.**

**Anyways, like stated before, this is a request for OoKamiShii from TinierMe; I hope it was good enough for you m'dear!**

**By the way, to my regular readers, I should inform you that I now have a new account, and I will be uploading on there starting tomorrow; my username is xBitterxSweetxMistx. I hope to see some familiar reviewers and some new names in the near future ;D**

**Ciao 3**


End file.
